King (Tekken)
King (キング Kingu) is a title that two characters have taken in the Tekken series. Even though there have been two characters who have taken the name, each is simply called King in their respective games, though a numerical value is sometimes given to them to separate them as different characters, similar to Armor King. Both King I and King II are luchadores from Mexico and support orphans across the world. In the games, they are never seen without their jaguar masks. King (albeit technically as two separate characters) has appeared in all main Tekken games, making him one of the most recognizable characters in the series. History Early life King I The first King used to be a street brawling orphan with no care in the world except fighting. In one of his fights, King was grievously wounded and collapsed in front of a monastery. The Marquez priests saved him from death. After recovering, King realized the error of his ways and resolved to start a new life. He became a Catholic priest and renounced his old fighting ways. He then became a man with a mission; he dreamed of building an orphanage for street children, hoping to save them from becoming the kind of fighter he used to be. King II The second King was a street urchin who was brought up in the first King's orphanage. Until the age of 24, this person worked hard with King until one day, news broke of the first King's death at the hands of Ogre. Seeing that the orphanage would crumble into ruin (the money gained from King's wrestling matches was the only funding received), this man donned the mask of King and imitated his style. Unfortunately, he had only seen King's wrestling moves as a child, and he lost every competition he entered. One day, however, another man with a mask visited the new King, introducing himself as an old friend. This man revealed himself to be Armor King, who was interested in finding out if the rumors of a new King were true. For four years, the two of them trained, and the new King learned quickly, maturing into a forceful wrestler with extreme power, known as King II. By this time, the now 28-year-old wrestler was a worthy heir to the throne. Tekken King I, the friendly rival of Armor King, was in need of money to fund the orphanage that he was taking care of. With the little money he had, King decided to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament in the hopes of winning the prize money. King entered the tournament, but accidentally damaged Armor King's eye during their fight. Nonetheless, he emerged the victor and in the end, managed to get third place, winning enough prize money for the orphanage. Tekken 2 After winning 3rd place in the tournament, an orphan died within King' s care. Depressed and enraged, King threw away his jaguar mask and ran away. Armor King worried about his rival, and went in search of him. After a long and tiring day of finding clues as to where King would be, he found him in an alleyway behind a bar. Armor King saw how his friend's life was crumbling apart and convinced him to return to the orphanage in order to take care of the kids who were still in need of him. Armor King also convinced him to go back to training for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. King, fully recovered from his depression and alcoholism, trained intensely in order to enter the tournament with the intention of winning the prize money again to fund the orphanage. However, King lost in the tournament and resorted to teaching the orphans his fighting skills instead, as a means of self-defense. Tekken 3 King was attacked and killed by Ogre. Armor King, out of respect for his friend, trained a new King. This new King was an orphan under King's eye. After hearing news of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, the now christened King II was entered into the tournament by his mentor, to see how well his training would pay off against the toughest of competitors world-wide. King also seeked revenge against the elusive Ogre. Ending Description: King II faced off against another luchador with his mentor watching the match. King II finished the match with a win and hoisted his belt. However, Armor King was nowhere to be found. King II dropped the belt and rushed to his locker room. Since he had performed admirably in the match, he found his master, sitting and saddened by the loss of King I (whom King II had imitated almost flawlessly). Tekken 4 After the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, King discovered that his master Armor King had been killed in a bar fight. King swore revenge and learned that the perpetrator, Craig Marduk, was serving time in an Arizona State Penitentiary. Upon Marduk's release (thanks to bribes paid by King himself, from his pro wrestling business), King sent a plane ticket and article about The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to him. King waited for Marduk at the tournament. Ending Description: he donated the vast fortune of the Mishima Zaibatsu to help the impoverished children of the world. Meanwhile, Marduk had been hospitalized after his loss to King. He went to the hospital to seek vengeance. Ready to deliver a final blow after reaching, he stopped after seeing a portrait of Marduk with his elderly parents on a medical tray next to his bed. Thinking about his own pain of loss, King put the photo on Marduk's chest and left, sparing him, realizing that revenge was not the answer. Tekken 5 After the events of Tekken 4, Marduk donned a black jaguar mask and challenged King to a rematch via television. Enraged by the assault on his master's honor, King resolved to settle the score in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. In his 4th match in the tournament, he fought Julia Chang. Julia wished for King to stop fighting just because Marduk called him out. King could not allow such disgrace to his master and Julia tried to stop King on her own. However, King was the victor in the match and was given even more fuel to beat Marduk. 2 wins after this, he had the chance to fight Marduk. Marduk adamantly said he would beat King "fair and square". Once again however, King won. Marduk conceded defeat and King offered his hand in friendship, reconciling differences between the two. Ending Description: King was being beaten by the tag team combo of two wrestlers. He retreated to his corner with his arm outstretched, only for Marduk to slap it and tag himself in. Marduk then made quick work of the two, giving enough time for King to recuperate. They then finished the duo with respective aerial finishing moves (King used the Muscle Buster). King and Marduk hoisted their NWN Championship belts, finishing the cinematic. Tekken 6 At the end of the previous tournament, King caught wind of an attack upon Marduk. He was furious to learn that the assailant looked exactly like his deceased master, Armor King. King was determined to learn the true identity of Craig's attacker, but was unsuccessful in his attempt. With the world engulfed in war, King all but gave up looking for Marduk's attacker when he received an invitation from Marduk to join him in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, in the hopes that the culprit would appear again. King accepted, hoping that this would come true. Ending Description: King was in his room looking at a picture of his deceased master. He carefully tried to put the picture back on the shelf but accidentally bumped it against the sill. The frame dropped and broke the glass covering. Looking at the frame, King noticed another photo behind his master's; the hidden photo showed two Armor Kings. King looked on in shock. In conjunction with Marduk's and Armor King's endings, the assailant was sitting in a room staring at the same picture King found hidden. He then started to walk away. The scene shifted to Marduk digging up Armor King's grave, only to find that he was still dead. Marduk abruptly stood up and quickly asked who the assailant was, who was standing right behind him. King arrived at the graveyard to join the two, asking the assailant who exactly he was. The attacker asserted he was Armor King and no one else. Marduk deemed this stupid, as he had just seen his body; plus, he had killed him with his own hands. The mysterious person then said that he was the brother of Armor King, thus making himself Armor King II. Armor King then said he would not forgive Marduk for dealing the finishing blow to his brother, as Armor King I had a cardiac problem as well. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters